Something Wrong
by Captain and Fearless Leader
Summary: What if something different happened during Willow's spell in "Something Blue" mostly Xander pov...B/S undertones
1. A Spell Gone Wrong

Disclaimer: Not mine...And sadly I have been told that Spike isn't mine either. I guess that cardboard cut-out really isn't real...  
  
A/N: This is just a story that I wrote after watching "Something Blue". The idea just came and wouldn't go away. I wrote the Anya moments for my good friend Josh. Love ya! Go on read.it is more entertaining than my babbling anyway.  
  
This had been the most interesting day of Xander Harris' life. And his best friend was nowhere to be found. As much as he loved Willow, he had a feeling this was all her fault. Since she had gotten into working with magic, everything had been different. Xander would never say anything of course, but sometimes he wondered if maybe she should have stayed away from it all together.  
  
None of them had any idea of what kind of spell had been performed. Giles was now blind. Ironically he was the only one who would have wanted to find out what was happening by looking in his books, and he couldn't even see them. So it was up to Xander and Anya to find any information they could. Well, only Xander at this point, Anya fell asleep on the couch.  
  
And what about Buffy you say? The great vampire slayer? Well she was upstairs in the spare room with none other than her brand new husband... Spike. Now you wonder, how did that happen? That's a good question. All afternoon Buffy had sat in his lap, sticking their tongues down each other's throats.  
  
Buffy apparently couldn't wait to be married to him so they called a judge to perform a quick ceremony. Spike didn't want a priest out of fear that somehow he would have to end up touching a cross, or something that would burn him.  
  
Since Buffy didn't know Anya all that well, and Willow was absent, none other than Xander himself had to be the "maid of honor". Spike'll never let him live that one down. They had decided to get it done in the safety of Giles' home, Xander didn't want some demon thinking he'd be fun to play with. Since it seems he attracted demons of all kinds and shapes.  
  
So there he was, sitting there, looking through old dusty books that made him sneeze. Buffy or Spike refused to help. Both of them thought it was crazy to think that a spell had caused this. Because everyday slayers get married to mortal enemy vampires. And don't even ask about how they were able to wed legally. Great, now Giles was snoring. It was even loud enough for Xander to hear over Spike and Buffy's noise. He wondered how Anya slept through it.  
  
*Bang* *Bang* *Crash*  
  
That's it. This can't go on any longer. A picture just fell off the wall and landed on his head. To hell with the demons that are after him. He needed to talk to Willow. Now. Xander cleaned up the mess of glass that surrounded him, grabbed a cross bow and left.  
  
"Xander!!! Don't leave me! For the love of God man, take me with you!!!" Screamed Giles, he woke when he heard the picture fall on Xander's head.  
  
But Xander had already left. Not the he would've been able to hear him any ways.  
  
*****  
  
"Damn it Willow!! Open up! I know that you're in there!" The door opened to reveal a very tired and slightly disheveled Willow.  
  
"Xander, it is three in the morning. Couldn't it wait?"  
  
"What did you do? What kind of spell did you perform?"  
  
"I didn't perform any kind of spell. I have no idea what you are talking about."  
  
"Giles is blind. Demons seem to be attracted to me. And Buffy and Spike just got married. And at least if you had been there I wouldn't have had to wear that dress." *shudder* "It was pink, Willow...pink. And frilly, and poofy. White lace all over it. I'm just lucky that the heels didn't fit."  
  
Willow just stood there kind of dumbfounded. It was too early for this.  
  
"What?" Willow asked, Xander just continued to pace back and forth.  
  
"I tried to be ok with it. I did, I really did. But then a picture fell off the wall. It hit me on the head. They are loud, Willow, very loud. All I hear is banging, for hours and hours."  
  
"Well at least they waited until they got married." Willow said, trying to add some humor. Xander just gave her a look that told her that she was crazy.  
  
"Willow. Did you perform ANY kind of spell." Xander said calmly. Too calmly. That was Willow's cue to wake up and become serious.  
  
"Give me that book lying over there." Xander did as he was told. He sat himself down and watched her read. And read. And read. Before he knew it he was asleep.  
  
****  
  
"Xander....Xander....wake up. I reversed the spell. We can go back to Giles' house and see if it worked."  
  
"What time is it?" Xander asked, groggily.  
  
"Around seven." Xander slowly got out of the bed he was sleeping on. Buffy was going to be so pissed. Though he was unsure who the wrath was going to be centered at. One would hope it would be at Spike, but it wasn't his fault. It had been Willow's fault.  
  
They got into Xander's car and drove back to Giles' house. When they entered they found Anya sitting on the couch, holding a stop watch, looking amazed.  
  
"I can't believe it. They beat us Xander...they beat us." She looked down at a piece of paper that she had on a clipboard. Xander didn't want to know what she had put on it.  
  
Xander entered the room in which Spike and Buffy had shared. The room was torn apart. Buffy and Spike were sleeping on separate sides of the bed. Buffy then started to open her eyes and found Xander standing there. He noticed.  
  
"Did it work, Buffy?"  
  
"Did what work?" She said as she rolled over and found Spike just as equally naked as herself. Granted they were both covered by blankets.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhh!" The scream was ear shattering. Buffy was on the other side of the room in ten seconds flat. Only the large comforter from the bed covered her. Spike had woke from the scream. He had a horrified look on his face after the realization set in. He pulled the sheet a little tighter around his body. Anya stumbled in, still clutching her clipboard.  
  
"Was that another one? That's got to be some kind of record." Then she noticed that in fact the vampire and slayer were across the room from each other.  
  
"Ahn, not now." Xander told her, he wanted to see Buffy tear Spike apart. The two just kind of stood there, both had identical looks of embarrassment on their faces.  
  
"Who did this? Who made us like this?" Buffy asked slowly, almost deadly. Xander tried to remember what kind of flowers Willow liked best because he had a feeling that he'd be buying some for her funeral, soon.  
  
"It was Willow. But it was an accident!!"  
  
"I'm gonna kill her." Seethed Buffy. She had gotten to know Spike too much. Now she didn't really know how to feel about him. And that was all Willow's fault.  
  
"Get out Xander, I need to change."  
  
"Pet, your clothes are in shreds." Remarked Spike, it was the first thing he had said since it all happened. Strangely his face held no smirk like usual. Something was way off.  
  
"Then I'll borrow your shirt then."  
  
"You're going to change with Spike in here?"  
  
"Well, it's not like he hasn't seen it all before."  
  
Xander backed out of the room and shut the door. He was scared. Actually, make that terrified. Buffy was way to calm about all this. He wondered if this was a good time to start praying.  
  
Buffy came out a few seconds later wearing Spike's black shirt and a pair of red boxers which Xander assumed were Spike's as well.  
  
"Giles, do you have anything that Spike could wear?" Giles nodded at her question and went to his room to retrieve some clothing. Buffy wouldn't even look in Willow's direction. Giles came back into the room and handed Buffy a pair of gray sweat pants and a dark blue shirt. She went back into the room. The silence among them was almost unbearable.  
  
Finally Buffy and Spike came from the room. Neither one looking at the other. Spike was wearing the clothing that Giles had given him. It was strange to see him in something other than black or red.  
  
"I would like to speak to Willow. Alone." Still with the calmness. Even Spike looked scared for the witch and he was just as pissed as Buffy. A muscle in his jaw was twitching. He had barely said anything. Xander wondered if Buffy and Spike had talked about what happened. It must be strange, one day you are enemies, sworn to kill each other. And then the next day you are getting married and screwing each other's brains out.  
  
Buffy and Willow were in the room together. There wasn't any noise heard, at all. That could be a good sign. But it could also be a bad one. "We might as well get comfy. They're going to be in there for a while." Spike said, breaking the silence. Not one person objected, they all sat down and kept to themselves.  
  
*Tick*  
  
*Tick*  
  
*Tick*  
  
That's it! Thought Xander, the clock has a death wish. He had the urge to just rush in there and tell Buffy to just be over with it. He couldn't stand the waiting.  
  
That's when the door opened. First Willow came out looking drained, figuratively, not literally. She sat down with a guilty look on her face. Then Buffy came out, she looked still slightly annoyed but relieved that the conversation was over. Everyone just kind of sat there in an awkward silence. Buffy then broke it.  
  
"Well, we all might as well go home. Get some rest and try to forget this ever happened. Willow and I had a long talk and I doubt that ours will be the last. I know Giles will want to speak with her also."  
  
With that she left, one last lingering look towards Spike. Something had changed between the two. Obviously. But something even deeper went on between them, for being such a dense guy, even Xander noticed.  
  
Days and weeks passed. That day wasn't to be mentioned ever again. Giles made sure that there would be an annulment for Spike and Buffy. That was the easy part. If only they could forget. They went about their lives like they did before. Buffy was still dating Riley, but it was obvious her heart wasn't in it anymore. Xander didn't think they'd last too much longer. Spike was still chained to Giles' bath tub. On occasion he would patrol with Buffy. Though those "occasions" became more regular. No one could predict what would happen to the two "enemies". That remains to be seen. 


	2. Donuts and Broken Glass

Disclaimer: Oh...you know I'm really Joss, I'm just trying to fool you all with my Spuffy happiness...see...I believe in happy endings...really I do... No...sadly I'm not Joss, nor do I own Buffy, and even sadder, I don't own Spike. *Tear*  
  
A/N: I had originally planned for this to be a one part story but I was inspired by my reviewers. Thanks for your love, it makes me all warm and fuzzy inside. For now I'm keeping it in Xander's pov, which means more Xander/Anya love, but there will be hints of Spuffy. From this point on I'm making up my own stuff, I won't be following the show. I'm sorry but it will there will be Buffy/Riley for a little while, I'm just going to phase him out. That and that give me much opportunity for Riley bashing.  
  
Distribution: If anyone wants it for their site, I'd be honored, just let me know where it's going so I can go gawk at it.  
  
Things to know: Ok, in this one we don't know Tara (yet, I might try to bring her in), Riley and Buffy know who the other is (her a slayer, him a Commando) Spike is still with him and is still kept in the bath tub on occasion. I know I've messed the whole season up but it's my story so ha!  
Xander stood in front of the glass case, peering inside to chose from various brands of donuts. He was the donut provider, on a mission to find the best donuts he could.  
  
"I'll take three glazed, four cream filled, and two with sprinkles. Heavy on the sprinkles." Xander liked his sprinkles.  
  
He paid and left for Giles' house, ready to feed the Scoobies, one vampire who doesn't really deserve any donuts, (he'll probably try to take a sprinkled one) and Riley.  
  
He was attacked by a hungry Willow at the door, getting the box taken directly from his hands.  
  
"Geez Will, could've just asked."  
  
"Sorry." She mumbled around the glazed donut in her mouth.  
  
A large crash from the bathroom quieted everyone, and they each stopped from what they were doing. A quick survey of the room revealed to Xander that it must be Spike and Buffy who were making the noise. Giles winced at the sound of his property being shattered.  
  
"They're not having sex again, are they?" Riley awarded Xander with an angry look. Xander didn't understand the meaning of a "touchy subject".  
  
"No...but I think they need to. I have found that the act of sex is most pleasurable AND solves all anger problems." Anya announced brightly, looking to Xander for reassurance. He just covered his face with his hands and sighed. Some things you just can't change. Anya's bluntness being one of them.  
  
"It wasn't me!" Yelled Buffy from the bathroom.  
  
"Right, and I just magically became unchained, went across the bathroom to the sink, and then threw a glass at myself. Really!" Spike yelled back at her.  
  
"Ah, foreplay." Anya said cheerfully. Riley groaned, stood up and began pacing.  
  
"Don't they ever stop?" Riley asked pleadingly, looking desperately to everyone in the room.  
  
"I haven't ever known them not to fight. As memory serves, I do believe they fought even whilst being engaged and married." Giles answered when everyone else had remained silent.  
  
Buffy and Spike finally emerged from the bathroom. Buffy brightly bouncing in, stopping in front of her boyfriend to give him a light kiss on the lips. Spike rolled his eyes at the display and flopped down in the comfy chair in the corner. Buffy gave him a hard look.  
  
"No." She told him, hands on her hips.  
  
"No? Didn't know I had asked a question, Slayer."  
  
"You are the evil, soulless vampire. You don't get comfy chairs."  
  
"Who says?"  
  
"Me! What if I want to sit down. Maybe my legs are tired, and I want to sit in a nice cushioned chair."  
  
"Well you could always sit with me, pet." He patted his thigh for good measure, his tone becoming slightly seductive. Riley looked in-between to two in horror.  
  
Buffy just looked at him without answering. Something had flashed in her eyes before the well known anger was seen there. Xander thought she was probably remembering her time with him, whether it be a good thing or a bad one.  
  
"Just.shut up Spike." Buffy said in a huff and sat down on the coffee table next to Riley. Spike just smirked at her. Pleased to have won.  
  
"Well.." Giles cleared his throat, "we are all here to research for a demon that has been terrorizing Sunnydale for the past few days. Buffy has described him as being roughly Riley's height, so that makes him about 6'3". He was green, slimy, and had yellow eyes."  
  
"And he eats kitties." Buffy included, looking sad at the loss of innocent cats. This provoked another eye roll from Spike.  
  
"Yes, well, he does that too. But what we need to do is find out more about him and then stop him." Giles continued after Buffy's interruption.  
  
"I could get my men on it, have them search the area." Riley announced, standing to tower over everyone else. Xander was slightly surprised that Spike hadn't made any comments yet.  
  
"No Riley, that's ok, really, this is what we do. We find demons and get rid of them. My destiny and everything."  
  
"But Buffy."  
  
"You heard her Solider Boy. I don't know why you think you're so high an' mighty. Didn't know it was your callin' to fight the nasties of the night." Spike stood from the chair and stalked over to Riley, getting up into his face. "Why don't you go lift some weights, then maybe you could be almost as strong 'ere as the whelp." His voice had reached a lower octave, becoming threatening.  
  
Xander looked up surprised.*Spike had just said that he was stronger than Riley* He tried not to look to happy. Anya's hand on his thigh kept him from doing so.  
  
"Is that so? Don't see you being able to fight. You neutered vampire." Riley threw back.  
  
"Boy, I 'ave been killing, maiming, and fighting long before you were born. Long before you grandfather was born. I know a little bit about strength. And I reckon that Buffy knows a 'ell lot more than you do as well. She's been doing this since she was what? 14? 15?"  
  
"15." Buffy answered, slightly relieved that it was Spike having this conversation with him rather than her. He really did need to lay off.  
  
"15. When you were 15 you were just a little mammas boy. Still wet behind the ears. 15..Girls that age shouldn't 'ave to come into contact with things like me. But she has, she did, and so will others. She 'ad to grow up at a young age, and 'ere you are, in college, and you don't even act as old as she did when she was 15."  
  
Riley looked coldly at Spike before backhanding him across the face.  
TBC 


	3. Buffalo Wings and Almost Kisses

Disclaimer: I lured Spike in with buffalo wings, tied him up and hid him in the closet. The show may not be mine but I'm going to keep Spike....even if it is by force....  
  
A/N: Howdy all...welcome to the next installment of "Something Wrong" You wanted Riley bashing...I give you Riley bashing....my favorite combination of words...Riley bashing.. We all know Riley's a jerk, so I'm just portraying him the way he is in my story. This one's in Buffy's pov (for the most part) need to know what she's thinking.  
  
One more thing. I LOVE U JOSH!!! He's the one that thought I should use the Kylie Minogue song called "Please Stay".. That also is not mine..All I own is my mind.  
  
Ok, with that said.on to the story!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
The force of Riley's blow knocked Spike to the ground. He looked up at the towering man, fire flashing in his eyes.  
  
In a flash Spike was up, giving Riley's gut a hard punch, leaving them both in pain. Buffy held Riley back after Spike had fallen to the floor, his face in his hands.  
  
"Why didn't you let me fight him?" Riley asked in a huff. Starting to feel slightly worried at his girlfriends actions.  
  
"Riley, he's defenseless, and it really isn't your place to decide whether or not Spike dies." Riley looked at her sharply, not believing the words coming out of her mouth.  
  
"Why are you protecting him?" He asked, bending down to look her in the face. She sighed.  
  
"Riley, could we not fight here. Fighting with you in front of my friends doesn't rate high on a happiness scale. Or comfort scale."  
  
"Fine.you don't want to discuss it? You know where to find me.." Riley glanced across the room to all its occupants, giving them a hard stare, turned, and left through the front door, nearly giving Spike a sun burn.  
  
"Oi! Watch it." Spike yelled to no one in particular, dodging the harmful rays of sunlight.  
  
The group all looked at each other, uncomfortable looks were flashed to one another.  
  
"So.did you guys break up?" Always could count on Anya to make the noise even more uncomfortable than the silence.  
  
"No, Anya, it was just a fight." She looked pointedly at Spike, "You all right?" She asked him, concern etched into her face.  
  
"Right as rain, pet. Only thing that's hurt in 'm pride." He smiled kindly at her, probably the nicest smile any of the Scoobies had ever seen from him. You could practically see all the female's hearts melt.  
  
"That's.ummm..good." Buffy turned quickly, hiding the rising color in her cheeks.  
  
"Shall we get back to the research? We've had enough interruptions for one day and we still have a demon to find."  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement at Giles' statement, the lives of kitties were at stake.  
  
The rest of the afternoon was spent searching the books for a bio matching the description of a demon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Buffy stared at the book in front of her, the words blurred together in tangle of boringness.  
  
Sighs filled the room, each person wanting to be rid of the books and have some fun. Hell, it didn't have to be fun, noise would do.  
  
"That's it..I can't do this anymore. I vote that we do something different." Xander was the only one with the guts to penetrate the silence. Giles looked at him over the rim of his glasses, a slight glare sent Xander's way.  
  
"Finding this demon is more important that having adolescent fun. People's lives could be at risk for all we know. When the demon is found then you may have your fun." Giles pushed his glasses further up his nose and began searching through pages once more.  
  
"Well, maybe I should patrol. Maybe I'll see him again, or something." Buffy looked desperately at Giles, she was more of an action kind of girl. Giles looked up from his books.  
  
"That sounds like a good idea Buffy," she smiled brightly and stood up quickly, wanting to leave before he changed his mind, "and bring Spike with you."  
  
Buffy turned around and looked into the room. Giles was looking at her expectantly, Willow with sympathy, Xander with apprehension, Anya who's expression gave away nothing. She probably didn't really know what was happening. And last she looked at Spike. A crooked smile was plastered across his face, he was obviously happy at the prospect of killing things, even if they were demon.  
  
Buffy groaned.  
  
"You coming?" She asked Spike, turning once more to the door. Spike smirked, barely holding the comment for an innuendo in his mouth. "Yeah." He slurred to her, following her out into the dark night.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The vampire exploded into dust. A lazy, but pleased smile, fell across Spike's face. Buffy looked annoyed.  
  
"Glad you're having fun." She grumbled, she hated giving up a night on patrolling. Her original plan had been to stop by Riley's house and apologize for yelling at him about Spike. Instead she was walking around with said vampire, searching for a demon that didn't want to be found.  
  
"As I recall, Slayer, it was your idea to be out here in the first place. I was jus' doin' as the Watcher asked." Buffy sighed and rolled her eyes. "What? This isn't the perfect evening for you? Killing demons with a demon? 'M disappointed, Summers." He quipped sarcastically, not really appreciating the eye roll.  
  
Buffy stopped in her tracks and looked at him harshly.  
  
"Do you think this is fun for me? Having to work. And this isn't even normal work. I'm a college girl, I should be worrying about term papers and boyfriends. And whether or not I'll get a job after college."  
  
Spike looked at her with amusement.  
  
"It's not funny Spike."  
  
"Never said it was, pet." He looked at her with sympathy, "tell you what, instead of patrolling we can go to the Bronze for a while. I can get me some of those Buffalo Wings and you can dance your pretty head off."  
  
"Who said that I wanted to go with you?"  
  
"Was jus' offerin', but if you don't want to go."  
  
"And Giles won't find out.that I skipped patrol."  
  
"I won't tell 'm."  
  
Buffy smiled gratefully and turned to go towards the Bronze, Spike following close behind.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The Bronze was full of people. The DJ played a song with a deep beat, vibrating through everyone's bodies.  
Buffy and Spike sat across from each other, Spike, shoveling buffalo wings into his mouth. Buffy staring off into the crowd drinking a diet soda.  
  
"You just going to sit there the whole night?" Spike had expected her to leave him as soon as they had gotten to the Bronze. No such thing happened. They'd been sitting there for nearly two hours.  
  
"Was thinking about it."  
  
"Why don't you dance?"  
  
"Maybe because I have no one to dance with!"  
  
A new song came out of the speakers, sounds from a Spanish guitar filled the club.  
  
"Dance with me." Spike told her sincerely. She looked up at him, about to decline when she saw a hopeful look on his face.  
  
"Just one." He took her hand and led her to the floor, pulling her into a tight embrace.  
  
***  
  
*I fell in love with you The moment that we met And till the end of time I never will forget I lose it every time I'm close to you Under your spell you know there's nothing I can do*  
  
***  
  
They swayed softly to the music, just a friendly dance between two people slowly becoming friends. At least that's what Buffy told herself.  
  
***  
* Please stay my babe Who knows when we'll dance again No matter what to no regret I'll do all that I can just to get you To stay my babe Who knows when we'll dance again And I don't want to say goodbye But who knows where we'll be after tonight*  
  
***  
His hands began drawing random patterns on her back, sending shivers up and down her spine. Her face was in his neck, breathing in his musky scent.  
  
***  
  
* There's nothing stopping us You don't have to go The night is young for us There's more we need to know I lose it every time I'm close to you Under your spell you know there's nothing I can do*  
  
***  
Spike softly kissed her temple and held her a little tighter, she never wanted him to let go.  
  
***  
  
* Please stay my babe Who knows when we'll dance again No matter what to no regret I'll do all that I can just to get you To stay my babe Who knows when we'll dance again And I don't want to say goodbye But who knows where we'll be after tonight*  
  
***  
She hugged his torso a little tighter, her head on his shoulder. *I can never put my head on Riley's shoulder* She thought to herself.  
  
***  
  
* I lose it every time I'm close to you Under your spell you know there's nothing I can do*  
  
* Please stay my babe Who knows when we'll dance again No matter what to no regret I'll do all that I can just to get you To stay my babe Who knows when we'll dance again And I don't want to say goodbye But who knows where we'll be after tonight*  
***  
  
As the song came to an end, Buffy pulled away slightly and looked up into his bright blue eyes. She smiled at him and he began to lean in for a kiss.  
  
"Buffy?! What the hell are you doing?!" The voice of Riley Finn screeched at her, interrupting the moment.  
  
Buffy pulled away quickly from Spike looking very guilty.  
  
"Buffy, I think we need to talk." Riley seethed, shooting daggers over to Spike. Buffy nodded solemnly, glancing over at Spike.  
  
Without saying anything he knew what she was asking.  
  
..Don't tell them we came to the Bronze...  
  
...Tell them we found Riley while on patrol and that's where I am...  
  
And that's what Spike would tell them. He ate one last buffalo wing as Riley pulled Buffy from the bronze.  
TBC. 


	4. Lip Smacking and Guilty Thoughts

Disclaimer: But...but...I thought it was mine....The little voice in my head told me so....I think it lied to me....what a shame....  
  
A/N: In the last chapter I played around with a different pov, but I think I've decided to stick primarily to Xander's pov, I think it'll add and interesting perspective on Spike and Buffy's relationship. I may decide to do a chapter of a Buffy pov every once in a while .And I apologize in advance, there will be some Riley/Buffy lovin for a little while, but I plan to not have it last too much longer. And now on the next chapter....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Xander was confused, majorly confused.  
  
He'd clearly remembered Buffy and Spike becoming friendly (if that's what you could call it) yesterday. He'd noticed the looks, and they'd both stood up for the other to Riley.  
  
The scene he walked into when entering Giles' house was a drastic change.  
  
Buffy was sitting in Riley's lap, whispering things into his ear and giggling every once in a while. Spike on the other hand was tied to a chair. Spike had looked pleadingly at Xander when he noticed him in the room, but he never said anything. It was almost as if he thought he deserved it somehow.  
  
Willow wasn't there yet, Anya had decided not to come today, Giles was looking through books, Buffy had her mouth occupied and Spike didn't look as though he would be up for some male bonding. Xander sat on the couch with a scowl, rolling his eyes when the Buffy/Riley grope fest got more intense.  
  
"They need to get a room." Xander mumbled to himself, not really enjoying the show. Spike gave him an agreeing nod. Xander realized that Spike was listening to him, so he moseyed on over to the vampire and sat down in a chair next to him.  
  
Spike gave him a strange look.  
  
"Can I 'elp you?" Spike asked him, not really as to sure why Xander thought it necessary to come over and bother him.  
  
"Well, bleached wonder, I was hoping to talk to someone, and it's a little difficult to talk to them," he pointed to Riley and Buffy with his thumb, "when they won't even come up for air." Spike chuckled at him.  
  
"Besides, I thought you two were getting along." Xander pointed out, gesturing to the ropes tied around him.  
  
"We were. The we did something stupid and now here I am."  
  
"Both of you did something stupid. I'm thinking that it was probably just you." Spike gave Xander an annoyed look.  
  
"I started it, she helped finish it. End of story."  
  
"Could you be more vague?"  
  
"Could you be anymore annoying." Spike mocked back at him.  
  
Xander scowled once more.  
  
"How long have they been going at it." Xander asked, glancing over to the couple.  
  
"I lost count around and hour and a half 'cause I fell asleep. Bloody boring, all that lip smacking, enough to make a guy nauseous." Spike shuddered dramatically.  
  
A few moments later, Willow came flying through the door, books filled her arms. Spike and Xander watched her put them down, and then see the couple making-out in the middle of the room. With a raised brow she walked over to where Xander and Spike were located.  
  
"What's going on there?" Willow asked with slight confusion. Buffy and Riley usually weren't so vigorous in public.  
  
"Hell if I know." Xander answered with a shrug, trying not to look too much.  
  
Spike just watched them, a slight look of hurt was present on his face before disgust settled in.  
  
"Do you know Spike?"  
  
Spike sighed.  
  
"Wouldn't ask him Wills, he's being mister cryptic man." Willow nodded at Xander, and then grabbed his arm to pull him to another location.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ok.I want to know what happened on the patrol last night with Buffy and Spike. .I know that something had to have happened. Look at the way he's looking at her, and then how she's all over Riley. It's like, 'guilty make- out session'. She's saying, 'sorry that I chose my evil mortal enemy over you' type thing."  
  
"So she does all the groping in front of her friends? That's supposed to make it better?"  
  
"Maybe something else is going on." Willow and Xander gave each other a look as the saw Riley began kissing her neck. She looked over his shoulder to Spike, grimacing slightly.  
  
*Yes* Xander thought.*Something strange is happening*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Finally, Riley left. Leaving Buffy's mouth to something useful, like talking.  
  
When Buffy had been sure that Riley was out of the vicinity she walked over to Spike and untied him. He rubbed his wrists gingerly, trying to get the feel of the rope from his hands.  
  
"Thanks luv." He said to her, touching her shoulder lightly. He walked past her and sat down onto the couch. He made a choice from the selection of demon books in front of him and began reading. Buffy mimicked his actions, only on the other side of the room.  
  
Willow and Xander exchanged another look.  
  
The room was enveloped with silence once more when Anya flew through the door.  
  
"There you are!" She pointed at Xander, an almost relieved expression was on her face.  
  
"Where else would I be?" Xander asked, confused as to why his girlfriend thought he'd be anyone else than where he'd said he'd be."  
  
"I was worried Xander Harris. I was worried that when you didn't try to talk me into coming here with you that you had planned to go have sex with someone else."  
  
Spike snickered. Giles cleaned his glasses, Buffy watched Spike, and Willow tried to ignore it all.  
  
Xander looked around at the group, hoping that somehow, magically, they hadn't heard that.  
  
He grabbed her by the elbow and led her to the bathroom.  
  
"Anya.Why would you think I was cheating on you?"  
  
"I don't know. I thought you didn't want me anymore."  
  
"Now why would you think that."  
  
Anya sighed.  
  
"I guess I just expect the worst in people. I spent way too long being a vengeance demon."  
  
"That you did." Xander pulled her in for a hard kiss.  
  
Anya pulled away."I can think of a way to make it up to you." She had a gleam in her eye.  
  
"So can I."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The rest of the evening was painfully awkward. Everybody sent glances and Anya and Xander's way. Having known what they did in the bathroom but wishing they didn't.  
  
Spike and Buffy kept on glancing at one another, speaking volumes to each other with just their eyes.  
  
Xander sat down next to Willow, who was watching Spike and Buffy with a curious expression planted on her face.  
  
"What're you thinking about Wills?"  
  
"There's something else there.I know it." She thought for a moment."Oh God! It's my fault. They have all these residual feelings for each other. You know.from my spell."  
  
When Xander didn't deny it a worried look settled onto her face.  
  
"You think it is my fault. What am I going to do?"  
  
"I don't there's really anything that you can do. You planted the seed and now it's growing." Willow gave him a pained look."if it makes you feel any better it doesn't look like they are going to act on it."  
  
Willow grew hopeful.  
  
"I hope you're right."  
***  
TBC. 


	5. Pink Toes and Raiders

Disclaimer: I begged and begged. They still won't share. And when I asked if I could have Spike they laughed me out of the building. Joss is a bitch..won't share..*pout*  
  
A/N: Hello to all...I feel like ranting so I will. I am worried that at the end of BtVS, Angel and Buffy will end up together in the end.that'd be just horrible...I like Angel, just not when's he's with Buffy..Gah.and I don't like the principal either..But I think that's only because I like Spike more.And one other thing, (this actually has to do with the story) I don't know where Buffy worked out back in Season 4, so I'm putting a workout room in Giles' house.  
  
And now.on to the story!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Xander watched Buffy as she beat the punching bag. A twist, a kick.the bag swung back and forth from the force.  
  
Buffy stopped, wiped sweat from her brow and looked at the bag, a frustrated look on her face.  
  
"I wish I had something better to fight."  
  
Buffy sighed.  
  
"I would offer myself, but I'm afraid that we'd never get a moments peace from Anya if we did so."  
  
"I suppose you're right."  
  
Buffy sighed again.  
  
"Buffy, I have a question to ask you. You don't have to answer, but I was just curious."  
  
"Xander, spit it out."  
  
"Do you love Spike?"  
  
"What? Why would you think that?"  
  
"Well, Willow."  
  
"Why would Willow think that?" Buffy interrupted  
  
"The looks..and all that other stuff."  
  
"Looking hardly constitutes as love, Xander."  
  
"But do you?"  
  
"No.I can't.I don't."  
  
"Don't or won't"  
  
"Can't."  
  
Xander watched her as she left him sitting in the little room.  
  
He sighed and then followed her to the kitchen where she was drinking from a water bottle.  
  
"Are you staying here?" Buffy asked Xander, putting the water bottle back into the fridge.  
  
"Probably for a little while.Why?"  
  
"I'm going to head back to the dorm and take a shower. I'm all sweaty and gross."  
  
"All right. Are you going to come back?"  
  
"Probably, we still have research to do."  
  
"Oh joy. Watch me jump around in uncontrollable happiness!" Xander quipped sarcastically.  
  
"See ya later." Buffy smiled and went out the front door, leaving Xander alone, with. Spike, in Giles' house. Granted said vampire was chained to the bath tub. Since Riley would be joining them tonight Spike would have to be tied up to things.  
  
Xander sighed and then laid down on the couch. Before he could stop himself he fell asleep.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
When Xander awoke, there was a hum of noise in the room.  
  
He slowly began recognizing the voices, there was Buffy, then Willow, and he could even hear Anya.  
  
He slowly sat up, his back aching from sleeping on the couch. He looked down at his feet and saw his toe nails were painted. And not with just any color.it was the brightest shade of pink he'd ever seen.  
  
His eyes scanned the room. Buffy, Willow and Anya were talking about something..probably just girl talk. Spike was in the opposite corner, sitting in a chair. Surprisingly without the ropes.Xander would have to ask Buffy about that later.  
  
"Like that shade on you Harris.brings out your eyes." Spike chuckled and turned slightly to watch the women chatter.  
  
Xander scowled and looked back at his pink toes.  
  
Willow noticed and giggled slightly at Xander's confusion.  
  
"Did you do this." Xander pointed at Willow. He just knew she had something to do with it.  
  
Willow giggled a little more.  
  
"Well, I was bored. I got here first, and you were asleep."  
  
"So you did do this?"  
  
"Umm, yeah. But Spike's right, that shade does look nice on you."  
  
Spike chuckled.  
  
Xander swung his legs off the couch and on to the floor. He glared at his toes and then at Willow. He pulled on his socks and hoped that no one would ever speak of this again.  
  
"So Buff.Where's Riley?"  
  
Spike glared slightly at the mention of Riley's name.  
  
"He couldn't make it." Buffy replied, her tone was asking Xander not to ask any more questions. But Xander was never good at taking a hint.  
  
"Really? I would've thought he'd move things around to be with you."  
  
"Well, he couldn't."  
  
Willow noticed the exasperated look on Buffy's face. So she did the only thing that she could think of.She changed the subject.  
  
"So..how 'bout them Raiders?"  
  
Everybody in the room looked at Willow like she had grown another head. It wasn't like Willow to talk about football. Even Giles looked up from his book.  
  
Spike, decided to play along. He didn't really like all that Riley talk anyway.  
  
"I 'erd that they are gonna go far his year."  
  
"We should.go see a game. Except that you're a vampire and that'd be, difficult."  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm more of a football fan myself. Though, I guess you Americans call it 'soccer'.  
  
"Bloody yanks." Giles muttered under his breath, receiving a smirk from Spike.  
  
"You watch soccer?" Buffy had figured out what the two did. She figured that if they all talked about something different long enough, Xander would lay off.  
  
"Not as much as I used to. Bloody good sport if you ask me."  
  
"I like pro wrestling." Anya announced.. "big, bulky men in spandex. I like it.."  
  
Everyone grimaced at Anya's announcement. Xander frowned.  
  
"That's uh.nice, Anya." Anya smiled brightly at her boyfriend, pleased to have gained praise from him.  
  
"As exciting as all this sports talk is, we still have a demon to find. Let's get back to our research." Always count on Giles to ruin everyone's fun.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Buffy grimaced as she plunged a dagger into the slimy green monster's skin.  
  
"Ughh.that is really gross." Buffy looked down at her ruined shirt.  
  
"Yeah.he was a nasty one, wasn't 'e." Spike felt sympathy for Buffy's ruined clothes, but there was no way in hell he was going near that thing. He loved his duster.  
  
"Well.at least the kitties are safe."  
  
"Always a good thing."  
  
Spike and Buffy exchanged glances. Sharing what only could be described as a 'moment'.  
  
"I guess we better head back. Giles will want to hear all about Slimey."  
  
With that, the Slayer and her Vampire walked back the Watcher's house.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Buffy watched as Giles finished writing the events of the patrol in his little notebook.  
  
"Looks like we're done for the night. You're welcome to go home."  
  
"Want me to walk you home?" Spike asked her, his voice was smooth. A slightly seductive slur that wrapped around her.  
  
"If you want to."  
  
Spike smiled and gestured for her to lead the way.  
  
They walked in silence, just enjoying the other's company.  
  
The reached Buffy's house all too soon.  
  
"You're staying with your mum tonight?"  
  
"Yeah.need to get in some mother-daughter bonding time."  
  
"Have fun."  
  
Spike smiled at her, the smile became infectious and Buffy smiled too.  
  
"See you tomorrow?" Spike asked with a hopeful look on his face.  
  
"Probably. Good night, Spike."  
  
Buffy got onto her tip toes and gave Spike a light kiss on the lips. Spike stood there stunned, trying to take it all in. He'd kissed her before, hell he'd done a lot more with her before. But it felt different this time.  
  
"See you later." She whispered to him. With one last look she turned around and headed up the stairs to her house.  
  
"See ya." Spike whispered to Buffy, not really meaning for her to hear it though.  
  
Spike walked back to Giles' house. A smile on his lips that just wouldn't go away.  
***  
TBC  
. 


	6. Chocolate Ice Cream and Manchester Unite...

Disclaimer: You see...I've decided to keep Spike. He followed me home one day...that's it...he followed me home and he likes it here. But who wouldn't? I feed him, I give him tv....and other things.....it's the least that you can do....What? You're not going to share? But....you already have so many of them....Fine...I didn't want him anyway...really....*tear* I'll just be going now...*pout*.  
  
and another thing, who's jealous of Buffy? *raises hand* She could have Spike.but she doesn't.she's insane.I'll take him.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the great reviews, you all make me so happy. You guys are the ones who help keep me inspired! I would also like to wish my friend Josh Happy Birthday.though I am late. That happens when you live 3,000 miles away from each other. Ok.who loves Oz? I love Oz.I just saw the episode where he comes back.and I was like.I love Oz. And Riley's a bigot. That was great..I don't like Riley. Spike and Oz should have their own show.Spike could walk around looking all dangerous and Oz could just be there with no face expression. It'd be great.I'd watch.  
  
Another thing..I don't know much about soccer.a.k.a. football.just bear with me, and if you see something wrong with what I say pertaining to soccer, just tell me..I don't bite.well, not unless you ask.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"You kissed him? Really? Was it like a 'take me now' kiss.or..or.."  
  
"Willow?" Buffy interrupted.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It was just a friendly kiss.that's all."  
  
"Buffy."  
  
"It can't mean anymore than that.I have a boyfriend, that I like. I like him a lot."  
  
"Like? You don't love Riley?"  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"Do you love Spike?"  
  
"No!" Buffy yelled quickly. Too quickly.  
  
Willow gave Buffy a look that said *right.you don't love Spike and I'm Morgan Freeman*  
  
"Willow."Buffy warned."don't give me that look."  
  
But before Willow could answer, Joyce came in with two mugs of hot chocolate.  
  
Both Willow and Buffy's eyes lit up.  
  
"I'll just be in the kitchen if you girls need anything." Joyce smiled and left the two girls alone.  
  
"Ok.come on..tell me what happened with you and Riley."  
  
"Honestly? I don't know. He's jealous of Spike. What do you think could be happening?"  
  
Willow shrugged her shoulders and took a sip of the hot chocolate.  
  
"As much as I hate to say it.I think he's cheating on me."  
  
Willow almost spit out the hot chocolate.  
  
"What?!" She screeched at Buffy, after she swallowed.  
  
"He's been acting funny, he has been calling off our dates, and he can never make it to anything else."  
  
"And he's doing this even after the make-out fest in Giles' living room?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Buffy sighed.  
  
"Well, you don't really need him.all that much. Do ya?"  
  
"I don't know. It's just nice having a normal boyfriend that understands the whole 'Slayer thing'."  
  
"But you see, that's the thing Buffy. He doesn't really understand any of your slaying all that much."  
  
"And I don't love him."  
  
"Do you even like him?"  
  
"Yeah. I like him. But liking isn't what's going to keep a healthy relationship. I need to feel something. Passion.lust..something."  
  
"I thought you had gotten over the whole 'bad boy' thing."  
  
"I thought I did too."  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"I guess I should find out if Riley is actually cheating on me before I do something stupid."  
  
"That'd be of the good."  
  
Buffy nodded.  
  
"But first things first." Buffy smiled, getting out of her spot on the couch. She disappeared into the kitchen. When she returned she was holding a tub of chocolate ice cream and two spoons.  
  
Willow grabbed her spoon and dug in. As did Buffy.  
  
There was very little ice cream left in the end.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Giles walked into his living room to find a disgusting sight..  
  
Spike was drinking blood with Wheetabix..Because apparently Spike likes texture in his blood.  
  
Giles shuddered slightly and sat down on the other end of the couch.  
  
Spike was engrossed with the "football" game on the TV.  
  
Manchester United was playing.  
  
And sadly..they were losing.  
  
Spike's face was grim..he watched the game with some much intensity that he never saw Giles come into the room.  
  
When Giles cleared his throat, Spike nearly spilled all the contents of his mug on himself.  
  
Spike glared at Giles and set the mug on the coffee table. He didn't want to risk ruining his favorite shirt.  
  
They began to watch the game, neither one of them talking  
  
Manchester United's luck changed and they scored a goal.  
  
Both Spike and Giles jumped up with excitement, roars of triumph came from their throats. They grabbed each other in a big hug.  
  
When they realized what they had done they both quickly pulled away, looking slightly shocked at their actions and the actions of the other.  
  
"We will never speak of this again." Giles finally said, breaking the silence.  
  
"Damn straight."  
  
Giles and Spike both sat back down on to the couch. Each had a ghost of a smile on their faces.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
A/N..Sorry this one's short, I'll try to write the next chapter as soon as I can..And last.be happy, give Spike a hug..  
TBC. 


	7. Fearless Leader's 1st Disclaimer

A/N: This is the first disclaimer that my good, bestest, buddy, Fearless leader wrote....so now you get funny disclaimer and a Chapter...Lucky You!!!!  
The entire cast of BtVS looked around in confusion at the place they had suddenly found themselves. the only other person they could see besides themselves was a figure at the base of a large stone structure.  
  
"what-" Buffy started to question.  
  
"Sshhh!" said the figure, gazing with wonder at the sculpture before her.  
  
"okay, I'm gonna take a wild stab in the dark here and say someone here isn't playing with a full deck..." quipped Xander  
  
spike: "gotta agree with you on that one Harris."  
  
he looked around at the others in shock and horror, "oh god, did i really just say that?"  
  
Xander smirked, "that's right bleached-"  
  
"SILENCE!" shouted the figure.  
  
"think she's always this bitchy?" dawn asked Anya.  
  
"she definitely has control issues, I've seen it before." Anya stated wisely.  
  
"Hey!" the figure looked indignant.  
  
"just let it go fearless leader, just let it go..." said a voice from behind them.  
  
"i don't have to take this." the figure scampered back to the statues.  
  
willow, who had been silent up til this point, spoke up, "okay, where are we, who are u, and who the hack is that? " she asked, pointing to the figure.  
  
dawn: "yeah, and why is she such a-"  
  
"dawn!" Buffy admonished.  
  
"okay, ok, one question at a time. we are inside of fearless leader's mind. fearless leader being her (nods toward figure) I am the author!" (strikes dramatic pose, waiting for a reaction)  
  
*crickets chirp, tumbleweed rolls by...*  
  
"fine then. and she's not always like this, but u have interrupted the daily worshipping of the Kelley and Shelly shrine."  
  
Xander: "and i say again with the 'huh'?"  
  
Anya: "but Xander, u never said-"  
  
"Anya, honey, it was an expression."  
  
Tara looked lost, "i-i'm a little confused."  
  
"ok, for the last time. YOU," she said, pointing at all of them, " are in my story. this is the disclaimer. fearless leader writes the disclaimer. we are in her world now."  
  
willow: "disclaimer?"  
  
"yes, the disclaimer saying we own nothing, joss owns all. and before u ask who joss is, just forget it. it's not important, and u wouldn't believe me anyway."  
  
Buffy: "so what are we supposed to do? just stay stuck here?"  
  
"u stay here in fearless leader's mind while i put your characters into strange and humiliating situations in my story, until the story is finished and we send u back."  
  
fearless leader: "or," eyeing spike, " some of u can stay."  
  
author shakes her head sadly, " I've told u before, u can't keep them."  
  
"but-"  
  
"i know, i know." author looks regretful.  
  
fearless leader: "ok, lets get on with it then. joss owns all (scowl) i am but a poor disclaimer writer and - oh! we would like to thank the many fanfic writers that inspire us!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Now continue on to the next chapter! Make yourself happy..Give Spike a hug! 


	8. Movie Night

A/N: I'm so happy, I think I'll dance in circles. Or maybe give Spike a hug. Or give Greg Smith a hug.though you all don't know who that is. (He's the star football, b-ball, and baseball player at my high school. If you ever saw him you'd want to hug him too.) And the Home Shopping Network thing? Well, Fearless Leader and I are convinced that there's some secret code for males only. What is up with guys liking the Home Shopping Network anyway? I don't understand the fascination..  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Buffy and Willow walked hand in hand as they made their way down the dark sidewalk to Giles' house.  
  
It had become their hang out spot as of late. There weren't any baddies to research tonight. So Buffy and Willow both thought it'd be fun to turn this night into a movie night. They had called Xander and told him to bring one too.  
  
When they got there Xander was just pulling in, Anya in the seat next to him. The both got out of the car, though only Xander had a movie. But that was ok, everyone was just a little scared of what Anya would bring anyway.  
  
The four of them entered Giles' house to find Spike and Giles lounging on the couch. Each with some form of alcohol in hand and watching the Home Shopping Network. Xander got a 'kid in a candy store' look on his face and sat himself down next to Giles., watching the screen intently.  
  
The man on the screen was holding up a butterfly made of glass. Their eyes were glazed over.  
  
"I need this." Spike announced. Every male in the room nodded at this.  
  
"I have so many places I could put this." Giles reasoned with himself, trying to memorize the phone number on the screen.  
  
"And its so pretty." Xander finally said. The Watcher and the Vampire nodded at this as well.  
  
Buffy, Willow, and Anya exchanged glances.  
  
Anya picked up the remote and turned off the TV. Gasps from the men filled the room.  
  
"Bloody hell! I was watching that." Giles stood, looking slightly peeved.  
  
"You didn't even let us find out about the 'New Wonder Clock' they were going to show next." Spike pouted. Buffy realized that she liked it when Spike pouted.  
  
Xander was still watching the TV, it was almost like he had been hypnotized.  
  
"Xander...Woooo... Hooooo.." Anya waved a hand in front of his face.  
  
That was enough to snap him out of his trance. He shook his head and looked around the room. A confused expression covered his face.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Anya hugged Xander tightly.  
  
"It'll be all right."  
  
Xander hugged her back, still confused but decided not to say any more.  
  
Willow held up the movie she brought.  
  
"Anyone feel up to watching "When Harry Met Sally"?"  
  
Everyone settled into comfortable positions.  
  
Giles moved over to the chair.  
  
Xander and Anya were on the floor in front of the couch.  
  
Willow was at one end of the couch, all snuggled up with a blanket.  
  
That left only one other blanket.  
  
And both Spike and Buffy wanted to use it.  
  
Spike already had it wrapped around himself. When he saw Buffy give him a annoyed look and then shiver slightly, he lifted up the blanket and motioned for her to join him.  
  
Buffy smiled and snuggled up next to Spike. She was happy for the excuse to do so.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The movie had been great. They laughed.they cried..there was so much greatness.  
  
Giles looked at everyone in the room to find them all asleep. Apparently he had been the only one to stay awake for the whole thing. He turned off the movie and then the TV.  
  
He took one last group and went up the stairs to his room.  
  
Willow was still snuggled up in her blanket on her end of the couch.  
  
Xander and Anya were leaning against each other on the floor.  
  
Buffy and Spike still under their shared blanket. Buffy was practically in his lap, her face oh his shoulder.  
  
It was a great night.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The morning, however, was not so much so.  
  
Riley had barged though the door. Which was breaking and entering, mind you.  
  
This had awoken Willow, Anya, and for the most part Xander. He was still confused from just having woken up in another place besides his bed.  
  
When Riley saw Buffy sleeping on Spike's lap, he almost had a stroke.  
  
"What the HELL is THIS????!!!!" He screeched, waking them both up and making dogs bark with in a one mile vicinity. He pointed and Buffy and Spike.  
  
Buffy jumped out of Spike's lap looking very guilty. Spike just looked frustrated. And he felt cold after the warm body of Buffy had left him.  
  
"That wasn't what it looked like." Buffy pleaded.  
  
"Then what was it?" Riley demanded, crossing his arms in front of him.  
  
"Well, we watched a movie and Spike and I both wanted the blanket and he offered to share."  
  
"And you couldn't have shared with Willow?" He gestured to the blanket that Willow held around herself.  
  
"It isn't big enough for two." Willow said sheepishly, not really helping all that much.  
  
"So you're cheating on me?" Riley said calmly, his eyes were cold  
  
"Now you're jumping to conclusions." Buffy said back to him.  
  
"Am I?"  
  
"What about you with your 'Sorry I can't make it.I have other things to do'.and all your changing of plans at the last second. That used to never happen before."  
  
"Well, things have gotten a but busier at the Initiative lately. I haven't had much time."  
  
"Since when does getting sucked on by whore vamps become Initiative work ?" Spike finally said, looking at Riley with hatred.  
  
"WHAT?!" Buffy yelled...her thinking that he had been cheating on her hadn't been too far off.  
  
Xander and Willow looked at each other and then at the front door longingly.  
  
"I have found that being bitten by a vampire in the height of sexual release is most gratifying." Anya nodded thoughtfully. Xander grimaced  
  
"Well, what else could I do? You weren't doing anything for me. So I found what I could."  
  
Buffy gave Riley a cold, angry, and disgusted look all at once.  
  
"Get out." Buffy couldn't look at him anymore.  
  
Riley did just the opposite and got into her face.  
  
"Though you would've realized that something was wrong if you hadn't been so busy fucking Spike." Riley said in a hushed tone. Even though it had been a whisper, everyone in the room had heard.  
  
That was probably because everyone else in the room was holding their breath.  
  
Buffy punched him in the stomach, and when his head was in the right position she punched in the nose. He flew back from the momentum. He clutched the bleeding nose with his hands.  
  
"You bitch." He seethed through his hands.  
  
"And you're a whore Riley. Get out.I don't want to see you ever again. Don't talk to me, don't talk to my friends. And stay the hell away from Spike." Buffy turned around and looked at Spike. He smiled encouragingly.  
  
Riley scowled and walked out the door and out of Buffy's life.  
  
Giles walked down the steps after a good night's sleep. He noticed the angry looks on all their faces.  
  
"What'd I miss?"  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
A/N: That was fun. Riley and Buffy should break up more often. Be happy.Give Spike a hug 


	9. Fearless Leader's 2nd Disclaimer

A/N: Here's the next Fearless Leader disclaimer. Hope you like it.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Xander: "So what's up with the whole 'Fearless Leader' thing? Doesn't she have a real name?"  
  
Author: "Yes she had a real name, but for the sake of what's left of her dignity, she has decided to remain anonymous."  
  
Buffy: "what about you? You have a name?"  
  
Author *exasperated: "Yes I have a name!"  
  
Pause.  
  
Xander: "Well?"  
  
Author: " I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you."  
  
Xander: " and oh, gee, I'm feeling threatened because we've never heard anyone say THAT before..."  
  
Author: "ok, ok. You may call me Captain!"  
  
Anya: "Fearless Leader? Captain? see what i told you about control issues Dawn? this is obviously a plea for attention."  
  
Expecting an answer and not getting one, Anya looked around, "Dawn?"  
  
Buffy: "Oh god, we've lost Dawn!"  
  
Spike: " I'm sure Nibblet's around here somewhere safe pet."  
  
He raised an eyebrow at captain, "Right?"  
  
Captain: "um... " (sigh) " I have a bad feeling about this. let's go find fearless leader."  
  
"AAAGHH!"  
  
Buffy: "Dawn!"  
  
The group runs until they find themselves in a forest clearing. Dawn is tied to a turn-spit over a blazing bonfire. They find Fearless leader bedecked in war paint serenely beating a drum with one hand, and turning the spit with the other.  
  
"okay... I'm thinking 'NO!' " Captain snaps fingers and bonfire disappears, leaving Dawn and Fearless Leader standing in the clearing.  
  
Fearless Leader: "HEY! you can't do that! It was a direct violation of Code 4!"  
  
Captain: "Code 4?"  
  
Fearless Leader: "The rule stating that as long as we're in the disclaimer, you are not to interfere with the plot! The sacrifice of the ear-bursting, shrieking one was ESSENTIAL to the plot!"  
  
Captain *patronizingly* : "Fearless Leader?"  
  
Fearless leader: "Yes?"  
  
Captain: "Did you make up Code 4?"  
  
Fearless Leader: "Umm...uh...cow?"  
  
Captain (sigh): you can't kill the characters.  
  
Fearless leader (looking sad): "oh. ok."(snaps HER fingers) Dawn is now buried up to her neck in sand. and before any of the others can protest she speaks up... "Ok, now, you can be noble and try to rescue Dawn -who isn't going to die anyway-"(scowl)"or you can go back to the shrine, drink mai tais, and spend a few hours without your ears bleeding."  
  
Before she can even finish speaking, the others had run off in search of little umbrellas to put in their Mai Tais. all except Buffy.  
  
Buffy: "I'm not letting you-"  
  
"They have ice cream." Fearless leader interrupts.  
  
Buffy's eyes light up. "Ice cream?"  
  
Dawn: "BUFFY!"  
  
fearless leader "accidentally" trips and wraps Dawn's head in Duct tape. "clumsy me!" (dangles gold watch in front of Buffy's face)"Ice cream Buffy...ice cream. MAGICAL ice cream, that wont make you fat..."  
  
Buffy scampers back to the others.  
  
Fearless leader grins. "Oh, good!" (sits down and contentedly starts tapping Dawn's nose with a red plastic sand shovel.)  
  
Captain (buries head in hands): "Oh, lordy..."  
  
Fearless Leader (still tapping): "Joss owns all, lalala lala..." 


	10. Cheese Sticks and Goodbyes

A/N: First off, I'm well aware that a lot of what happens in this story is ahead of what happened in the actual show. I know that a lot of this took place in season 5, but I'm changing it to the way I want it. And second, sorry it took so long to get this next chapter up, I've been working on my other story.that one is time consuming...  
  
On to the story!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Buffy looked at Riley who was sitting before her.  
  
"I'm sorry...I didn't mean it Buffy. Really."  
  
Buffy raised her eyebrow.  
  
"I was drunk. Really drunk. I'm never like that. You of all people should know that."  
  
"You were drunk at 9:00 in the morning?"  
  
"Well, technically I was still drunk from the night before."  
  
"Why were you even drunk at all?"  
  
"The guys thought it'd be fun to go to a party so we went. I had way too many beers and got drunk."  
  
Buffy sighed and sat further back into her seat.  
  
"You think I'm lying." It was a statement rather than a question.  
  
"I don't know what to think."  
  
"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?" He leaned forward.  
  
"Is it true?" Tears were in her eyes.  
  
"Is what true?"  
  
"What Spike said?"  
  
"And you believe him?"  
  
"He hasn't given me a reason not to."  
  
"He's evil Buffy. He'll do anything to be with you."  
  
"Stop avoiding the question."  
  
Riley got up and began pacing. He didn't say anything, he just paced.  
  
"So you're not going to answer me?" Buffy asked, realizing that his silence told her all the answers that she needed.  
  
Riley looked at her with a sad expression.  
  
"I'm sorry." His voice was a pleading whisper.  
  
"You made your bed. And I'm not in it anymore." Buffy looked up at him, the cold in her eyes froze him.  
  
"What about Spike? What is he to you?"  
  
"He's an ally. He's my friend.."  
  
"And your not sleeping with him." His calm voice was forced. He really didn't want to yell.  
  
"No... I haven't recently."  
  
"So you have.. slept with him?"  
  
Buffy nodded and twisted her hands together. The conversation making her uncomfortable.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"When?"  
  
"During Willow's spell."  
  
"Were you ever going to tell me?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe. It never seemed relevant."  
  
"So cheating on me isn't relevant? It isn't important?" His voice began to get higher.  
  
"Riley..what's done is done. I can't take it back. So let's not punish me for doing that in the past. I can't change it."  
  
"Do you think we have a chance at ever being together again."  
  
"No...Neither one of us trusts the other enough."  
  
"Yeah." Riley whispered.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Cheese stick?" Xander offered to everyone in the room with him.  
  
"I'll have one!" Willow reached her hand out towards Xander. He tossed it to her.  
  
They all sat in Giles' bathroom, waiting for the 'conversation' to be over with.  
  
Willow sat on the toilet seat.  
  
Spike was leaning up against the bath tub.  
  
Xander and Anya were across from where Willow sat.  
  
And Giles was near the door.waiting for any indication that it'll be ok for them to depart the bathroom.  
  
"Do you think its safe to go out?' Anya asked the group. The floor was getting uncomfortable.  
  
"Well, I don't hear yelling anymore. That's a good sign." Willow said hopefully. At this point she didn't really care whether or not Buffy stayed with him, she just wanted to get out of the bathroom.  
  
"Its been five hours...I'm hungry." Anya complained.  
  
"Well, you could have eaten the cheese stick." Xander commented.  
  
Spike sighed.  
  
Giles shifted to put his ear closer to the door.  
  
"I think they're done." He announced.  
  
Without warning Buffy opened the door. Giles fell to the ground with a graceless thud.  
  
Buffy stepped back quickly, not wanting to get landed on.  
  
"So its over. And you and Riley are.." Willow asked curiously.  
  
"We're over. I guess. He really wasn't good for me, you know." Willow nodded at her statement.  
  
Xander got up off the floor and then helped Anya up.  
  
Anya quickly marched past Buffy, headed to the fridge.  
  
Giles had pulled himself up and had gone towards the living room. Willow followed close behind.  
  
Spike approached Buffy slowly. Her head was down.  
  
"You ok luv?" Spike drawled, coming close enough to almost touch her.  
  
A sob hitched in her throat.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"'Why' what pet?"  
  
"Why is it that every guy I'm with finds a way to leave.or hurt me."  
  
Spike softly touched her shoulders.  
  
"First I sleep with Angel, he goes evil, becomes good again, and then leaves me. Parker never calls the next day. He had already moved on to the next freshman to fuck. And then Riley with his cheating on me. What am I doing wrong?"  
  
"You 'aven't done anything wrong. It's just the blokes that you've been shacking up with. Not necessarily the greatest people on earth."  
  
Spike pulled her in for a hug. Just holding her.  
  
She held him tightly.  
  
"So there's nothing wrong with me?" She mumbled into his chest.  
  
"Not a damn thing. You're perfect."  
  
He held her a little tighter. She softly cried into his chest.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"What do you think they're doing in there?" Willow asked Anya and Xander.  
  
"They're probably having sex." Anya said, a knowing look covered her face.  
  
Xander groaned.  
  
"It doesn't sound like they are having sex. It sounds like Buffy is crying."  
  
"She's probably just whimpering. I bet Spike has the ability to make women do that." She smiled brightly and turned on the TV.  
  
Willow and Xander began watching the tiny TV as well. Hoping that Anya was wrong.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
A/N: *sighs* Ok..as much as I'd love to write a Spike/Buffy sex scene I don't think I'm ready to make my writing abilities reach that far. So unless you write it for me you'll have to do without. Hope you liked this one.. I'm not sure about how much longer the story'll go. I suppose as long as I have ideas for it there will be new chapters. Thanks for the reviews and the support. It makes me want to continue with it. 


	11. Fearless Leader's 3rd Disclaimer

(* = thoughts and actions)  
  
"Here?"  
  
"No...a little to the left. Wait, no. Back to the right a second. Oh, this is all wrong. We'll just have to redo the whole thing."  
  
Captain strolls up: "Fearless Leader....what the....."  
  
Fearless Leader (cheerily) : "I've decided to furnish the clearing. Spike's helping me move things around."  
  
Captain (sigh) : "If this is your plot to kill Dawn with a couch..."  
  
Fearless Leader: *Couches...that's good. Damn it, why didn't I think of that? Ok, that's going on the list, right below chainsaws*  
  
F.L. (aloud) " I am insulted you would think I had some ulterior motive. I mean, is it so wrong to try and make everyone a little more comfy? You're always jumping to conclusions and assuming the worst! I'm not completely selfish you know!"  
  
Spike: "That's right! If she hadn't warned me about the allergic reaction my shirt would have caused when it chafed with the couch material, I wouldn't have even thought to take it off..."  
  
Captain: (gives Fearless Leader "the look") "Just how long have you been moving furniture?"  
  
Fearless Leader: (shifts nervously) "umm...*cough* six hours *couch*" (suddenly gets deffensive) "It takes professional movers about that long!"  
  
Captain: "True."  
  
Fearless Leader (prepares to stick out tongue and do an 8-year-old "I win" dance)  
  
Captain: "But there's one small difference."  
  
Oh shit. Not The Tone. The Tone strikes fear into the heart of any creature. The Tone was the verbal version of a Redneck soap opera. As in: "Jim Bob, I'm leaving you for my cousin, a hurricane swept away the trailer, your dog's dead, and we're out of beer," It meant you were fucked.  
  
Captain: "You only have 3 pieces of furniture!"  
  
Fearless Leader: "Hey, the Feng Shui in this place was all wrong..." (looks pitingly at Captain) "I know what's the matter- I've been selfish. Tell you what. I'll make you 4 inches taller, get you a smoothie, and we can watch Spike move boulders around, to be more asthetically pleasing."  
  
Captain looks intrigued: "We can do that?"  
  
F.L.: "Ah, the perks of writing the disclaimer."  
  
(Captain settles happily onto the couch) : "Wait, this is wrong."  
  
F.L.: "What?"  
  
C: "Maybe you should tell Spike the dangers of wearing jeans while performing streanous excerise. That's a proven fact you know."  
  
F.L.: *tsk, tsk, tsk* "What would he do without us watching out for his well-being?"  
  
C: "Probably wearing clothes."  
  
F.L.: "Well, we can't have that..."  
  
Joss, you are a sad, sadistic angst-loving bastard, and I hate you....but you own all.(You little closet Lord of the Rings geek) 


	12. A Pain in the Back

A/N: Hoped you liked Fearless Leader's disclaimer....that one is my personal favorite. I give you more chapters...So go on...read.....it'll make you happy...  
  
( *- thoughts)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Xander loved Anya....he really did. But at this moment he could feel the love deteriorating just a little.  
  
They laid in bed together. Xander's back facing Anya. It would've been comfortable if her knee hadn't been wedged in his back.  
  
Now, you ask, why doesn't he just move out of the embrace? Or maybe wake her up and tell her of the discomfort?  
  
For you to ask that was safely saying that you have never seen Anya when she has been woken up prematurely.  
  
Let's just say that she tied Xander up to a chair once..not in the fun way either.  
  
Anya tightened her grip around Xander's middle, pushing her knee harder into his back.  
  
*This is going to be the longest night of my life* He thought to himself...  
  
He gazed longingly at the phone, hoping that maybe someone would call.  
  
The word *apocalypse* chanted in his head.  
  
Yes, he'd rather endure an apocalypse than have Anya's bony knee shoved in his back all night.  
  
Damn..he was never going to get to sleep.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Movement in her bed woke Buffy up. Her eyes slowly opened, though the dark room prevented her from seeing much.  
  
A wandering hand found Buffy and pulled her towards a strong body.  
  
She was now lying on her side, flush up against Spike. He breathed in the scent of her perfume and a mumbled softly in his sleep.  
  
Buffy began to play with the little hairs on the nape of his neck, twirling them around her finger.  
  
*See.isn't this better than Riley? Mr. Cardboard. * Buffy thought to herself.  
  
Spike pulled her closer, his arms were wrapped around her.  
  
*I never knew it could be like this. Even when we were 'married' it wasn't like this..the holding, the snuggling.* Buffy's thoughts continued to assault her mind.  
  
She just couldn't get to sleep. It was almost as if she were afraid that when she woke she'd find that last night had been a dream.  
  
"What is it luv?" Spike murmured, her actions with his hair had awoken him.  
  
"Nothing..just can't sleep."  
  
"Why?" He propped himself up onto his elbow, looking down at Buffy's face. His face held a curious expression.  
  
"Just afraid that it'll all be gone in the morning." She whispered to him. Her finger tracing the lines of his abdomen.  
  
"'M not leaving 'f that's what your worried 'bout." His voice slurred. Sleep still lingered in his mind.  
  
"Well, that, and just me thinking that this whole thing's a dream."  
  
"So bein' with me 's a dream?" A slight smirk found itself on his face.  
  
"Yeah."She whispered shyly, looking up into his eyes.  
  
Spike's smirk turned into a look of wonder as she pulled him close for a kiss.  
  
*This is the way things should always be* Buffy thought to herself as she pulled Spike on top of her.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Willow walked to the dorm room, really wanting to go to bed. She had just spent a great deal of her evening at the Bronze getting to know one of the girls she had met at her Wicca meeting...  
  
*Tara...what a pretty name.* She thought to herself.  
  
When she was about to open the door she realized that there was a hanger on the door knob. For a second Willow had been confused. *Hangers don't go on door knobs*  
  
Then Willow heard moaning and remembered their 'system'. If there was a hanger on the door knob, that meant the other was getting some.  
  
Willow frowned for a moment, she wasn't in there.so it must be Buffy and someone else.  
  
*Her and Riley were over..as in the cows did come home and Riley had to go milk them for the rest of his life* Willow frowned at her thoughts, wondering where the 'cow' thought had come from.  
  
*Who else could it be?* Her eyes widened when she heard a man's voice moan 'Buffy'. And that wasn't just any man's voice it was..  
  
"Oh God...Buffy's in there with Spike." As surprised as she sounded and looked, she wasn't really all that surprised.  
  
*Now where am I going to go?* Willow pulled out a little piece of paper. It read 'Tara' and had a phone number after it.  
  
Willow took one last look at the door before she left to find the pay phone.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Things weren't going good for Xander..He was going to have one hell of a bruise tomorrow.  
  
As much as he was scared if Anya's wrath, he was more worried about the pain in his back.  
  
Xander squirmed like he was trying to get in a comfortable position..  
  
*Maybe if Anya thinks I'm asleep she won't get as mad* Xander thought to himself, trying to get out of Anya's grip.  
  
He squirmed very carefully and very slowly.  
  
First Anya pushed her knee further into his back.  
  
Xander groaned.  
  
Finally she rolled over onto her back...Xander was free.  
  
He slowly slid out of bed. Slow, not jostle the bed, and because his back wouldn't let him go any quicker.  
  
He made it to the freezer and pulled out a bag of ice.  
  
He unceremoniously tossed the ice bag onto the chair. He inched himself down into the chair and rested his back on the ice.  
  
*Ahhh. This is much better*  
  
Xander didn't get much sleep after escaping Anya..but at least he wasn't in pain anymore.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
A/N: That's all I have for now...I must think of new things to move on to because I like the story too much to be done with. It will still be around for a little while. I've decided to add Tara because I just love her. Though bringing back Oz would have caused some good problems..hmmm, something for future chapters I suppose. Until next time.  
  
Be happy.Give Spike a hug. 


	13. Leprechauns and Ibuprofen

Disclaimer: A ha! Bitch! It's mine.it's all mine!!!! And you can't have it!!! *sticks out tongue* The little porcupine that lives in the forest told me it was mine...'Cause.you know..porcupines never lie..  
A/N: Sorry that it took so long to update... Real life happened... that's always sad.. Hmmm.That and my other story has been demanding..the stupid bitch..not really though...hmmmm.. And I just put up my own disclaimer because I am to lazy to type out Fearless' disclaimer... you'll get the next part of that in the next chapter.  
  
Now go on you silly kids... Read.. Be happy. and merry. and stuff like that...  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Hmmmmm" Buffy sighed, pressing herself up against a hard body...  
  
"Mornin' pet." Spike mumbled into her hair, still half asleep.  
  
"You sure that it is still morning?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Ok.." Buffy sighed again. Snuggling once more up against Spike.  
  
"We should probably get up."  
  
"I know.." She mumbled into his chest.  
  
"They'll have search parties comin' out to look for you."  
  
"Them let 'em find us..don't wanna move."  
  
He began playing with a lock of her hair. He didn't really want to get up either, but he felt that it was important for her to know that he at least tried to get her out of bed. She can't hold it against him later when they got caught.  
  
The night before had been amazing.  
  
Utterly amazing.  
  
It wasn't like they hadn't had sex before.  
  
During Willow's spell, they had said and did things that would make even a sailor blush.  
  
But this time it was different.  
  
With the spell, there was a slight err of detachment. Almost as if it wasn't happening to them..  
  
Like.they were watching it and feeling what they felt..but they weren't actually doing it.  
  
But last night...  
  
Their eyes had been locked the whole time..  
  
Her screams and moans hadn't been laced with pain. it had been gentle.  
  
That had been a first for the Big Bad.  
  
Gentle wasn't his middle name.. But he was willing to change it.  
  
Buffy yawned and pulled herself on top of him as if he were a body pillow.  
  
"My contented little kitten." Spike murmured into her hair.  
  
"Yep.that's me.all contented and stuff." Spike put his arms around her waste and held her tight.  
  
"We should probably get up."  
  
This time Buffy lifted her head and looked him in the eyes.  
  
"Yeah.probably."  
  
She lifted herself off of him and got out of the bed. Her body aching slightly.  
  
"I'm all achy." She pouted.  
  
Spike smirked.  
  
"A night with the 'Big Bad' 'll do that to ya."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Spike's smirk grew.  
  
"I'm going to take a shower. You..stay here and do what vampires do."  
  
His smirk still played on his face as she left the room.  
  
"Bloody woman." He muttered to himself, settling himself further into the covers.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Anya reached across the bed to Xander. When she only found air on his empty side of the mattress her eyes shot open and she sat up.  
  
She took in the surroundings of the basement. There really wasn't anything different for the night before. Still the same dark basement that smelled slightly funky.  
  
Then she noticed him asleep in the chair. Frowning, she pealed off her covers and walked to where he was sleeping.  
  
She stood in front of him..hands on her hips.  
  
"Xander?" She asked...Hoping that he would wake from the sound of her voice.  
  
When he still didn't wake she became frustrated.  
  
"Xander!!! WAKE UP!!" She screeched, making him jump out of the chair in fright.  
  
"What! What happened?" Xander was sure that the house was on fire. At least that was the only reason that explained why Anya had awoken him in such a way.  
  
"You didn't wake up in our bed Xander." She pouted slightly, her voice rising in a tiny whine.  
  
"That's because you had your knee dug in my back the entire night."  
  
"I did not!" Anya was outraged that he would even think such a thing.  
  
"You did Anya.. I'll even show you the bruise that is starting to form."  
  
Anya frowned and then gestured for him to show her.  
  
He turned around and took off his shirt which revealed a blackish-yellow bruise.  
  
Anya grimaced.  
  
"I did that?"  
  
Xander turned around to look at her.  
  
"You're the only other person that sleeps in that bed."  
  
Anya thought for a moment.  
  
"No.there's no way I could've caused something like that."  
  
Xander raised his eyebrows.  
  
"You have bony knees." Xander pointed out.  
  
"I do not..YOUR knees are too bony." Anya smiled brightly, pointing at Xander's knees.  
  
An exasperated sigh passed Xander's lips. He looked at Anya as he lowered himself back into his chair.  
  
It was too early in the morning for a fight.  
  
"Fine..would you just give me some asprin then."  
  
Anya raise her eyebrows but did what she was asked and retrieved the bottle of ibuprofen.  
  
"I didn't do that to your back." She told him as she handed him the bottle.  
  
"Of course you didn't..it was the little green leprechaun that lives under the bed." His voice held a sarcastic tone. He popped two pills into his mouth and swallowed them dry.  
  
"Leprechauns live under the bed?" Anya looked slightly horrified that there were little men living under her boyfriend's bed.  
  
"Yeah..they wear these little green outfits with green little hats." His voice dripped with sarcasm.  
  
Xander got off the chair and went up the stairs.  
  
"Xander? Xander? Where are you going? You haven't finished telling me about the leprechauns!!"  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
A/N: This one's short, but I wanted to get something up. I plan to write another chapter as soon as I can. But I can't say when that'll be.cross your fingers and you might get one tomorrow. And I don't own ibuprofen either...and I'm not sure that I'd want to..hmmm...  
  
Be Happy...Give Spike a Hug 


End file.
